The present invention generally relates to image or sound processing devices, and particularly to game devices, specifically to commercial or home TV game machines for such games as action games, shooting games, or role playing games. More specifically, the present invention relates to a game machine for shooting games, or role playing games with fighting scenes in which a player-manipulated character (player character) and an enemy character attack each other.